


Corazón entre las manos

by UnderTheWill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Konoha - Freeform, M/M, Naruto es el que toma el control, Romance, aunque no hay mucho que tomar, but lots of feels, sort of messy relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheWill/pseuds/UnderTheWill
Summary: Porque Sasuke vive así por él, con el estómago hecho un nudo y el corazón entre las manos. AU. NaruSasu.





	Corazón entre las manos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer escrito aquí en Ao3 y está inspirado en Love on the Brain, de Rihanna. Quería compartirlo para todo aquel que disfruta del NaruSasuNaru o que ama demasiado. Espero que lo disfruten y les provoque algo. ¡Gracias! 
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría sin ánimos de lucro.  
> Aclaraciones: también está en FF.net bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

Tensó las manos en el lavabo y respiró profundo. _Por favor, ya basta. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?_ Sintió las ganas de vomitar regresarle. Antes de poder devolverlo todo, se acuclilló reposando la frente en el lavabo y presionando el brazo derecho en los ojos. El picor, el nudo en la garganta, la presión en el corazón…

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Naruto._

—Ey, Sasuke, ¿cuándo vas a venir? —escuchó la voz de su amigo tras el auricular, como muy grave, muy áspera —, aún faltan algunos archivos por revisar y no puedo hacerlo sin ti. 

Su estómago dio un vuelco, como no queriendo, no esperando sentirse así. 

—Estoy en camino. 

Recogió las llaves tiradas del piso y el saco de la tapa del retrete. Con un sentimiento más fuerte en la boca del estómago salió del departamento. Tal vez no era su intención, pero llegó justo cuando Naruto se despedía de Hinata, guiñándole un ojo a la que en cualquier momento podía ser la novia de su amigo. Al pasar a su lado ambos hicieron una breve reverencia, mostrando respeto ante la presencia del otro, y cada quién siguió su camino; Hinata a su casa, Sasuke al lado de un rubio que parecía no tener consciencia. 

—Qué rápido llegaste, Sasuke —le saludó, utilizando esa sonrisa que tanto desarmaba al moreno. _Maldito, claro que sabe._  

—¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó, dirigiéndose al lado de Naruto detrás del escritorio pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada. 

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te muerda? 

De nuevo el golpe en el corazón. 

—Deja de jugar, usuratonkachi. Dijiste que necesitabas terminar este trabajo.  

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y cedió a la protesta, cambiando a _modo profesional_.   

Transcurrida una hora de trabajo, Sasuke creía que un pulmón iba a reventarse en su interior. Naruto era tan… _tan hijo de puta_. Justo cuando el moreno lograba concentrarse, su amigo le palmeaba la espalda satisfecho o le apretaba el antebrazo.Ya no podía contener la respiración sin sentir dolor en el pecho; necesitaba dejar esto. 

—Me parece que lo primordial está resuelto, puedes seguir de aquí en adelante sin mi ayuda —concluyó, arreglando un poco el cuello de su camisa y parándose del asiento.  

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Naruto, agrandando los ojos aún más y sosteniéndole la mano. 

_Lo hace adrede._

—¿Necesitas ayuda con otra cosa? Si es así puedo quedarme… 

De nueva cuenta el rubio le sonrió y comenzó a parlotear sobre unas cuentas de remesas que necesitaban revisión, etc, etc. Ya, podía empezar a conseguir un pulmón nuevo si iba a continuar con esta tontería. 

—Pero, ey, Sasuke —mencionó de pronto su amigo, el semblante serio —, no tienes que hacerlo si de verdad crees que se te va a salir el corazón. 

—¿Ma-mande? 

Presionó los labios, sintiendo la preocupación crecer después del tartamudeo. _Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe._ Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. De espaldas al escritorio y parado aún, sostuvo la madera entre sus dedos, esperando la respuesta de Naruto. Este volvió a buscar su mano izquierda y le dio un apretón. Esta vez no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el gesto. 

_Creo que me quiero morir._

—Dije… —repitió Naruto, llevándose los dedos del mayor a los labios, rozándolos apenas, besándolos después —, que no tienes que hacerlo, si crees que se te va a salir el corazón. 

Un sollozo se le escapó y entonces Naruto sonrió sabiendo que lo tenía todo de Sasuke y le jaló, permitiendo que cayera de frente con las manos en sus hombros y una rodilla entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Naruto?

El rubio masajeó el cuello del moreno pensativo, mientras que su otra mano subía por el costado de su muslo. Pareció pensarlo tres segundos antes de que se encogiera de hombros y metiera una mano entre su ropa, logrando que Sasuke cediera ante él aún más. 

—¿Es que no me quieres?

—Es que _solo_ te quiero. 

—Entonces cuál es el problema. 

Y así, le guió hasta sus labios, permitiendo que el moreno se aferrara a la camisa y el rubio le tomara de la cintura. _Es que_ s _olo quiero que me quieras a mí._

Naruto le mordió suave la boca y entonces dejó que esta se abriera, moviendo la lengua y suspirando levemente. El rubio le acomodó mejor sobre su regazo, besándolo con fuerza y sosteniéndolo del trasero mientras subía las caderas. Sasuke se deshizo en el toque. 

—Na…Naruto —respiró agitado, separándose y sintiendo que el corazón le retumbaba sin piedad. Sostuvo con vehemencia la camisa de su amigo —, ¿cuándo vas a dejar… _de hacerme esto_? 

Fue realmente un susurro que no pretendía más que cuestionar sus propios sentimientos, pero que ponía en duda el momento en el que terminarían este tipo de encuentros. Porque si una cosa era cierta entre ellos dos era que, si Naruto no le ponía un fin, Sasuke por seguro no lo haría nunca. _Ja, vaya tipo más cobarde._

El rubio tan solo sonrío y volvió a besarle, tomándole de las mejillas y presionándose aún más contra él. En ese momento Sasuke decidió que, si podían seguir haciendo esto por siempre, iba a dejarlo todo por él. 

—Ugh, Sasuke… Sabes tan bien. 

—Cállate, dobe. 

Y Naruto se río, como amando mucho el momento, pero Sasuke amándolo a él. 

Después de ese beso y una palmada en las nalgas —porque “ _Sasuke, tienes el mejor culo de Konoha”—_ el moreno se levantó. Naruto aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no podía distraerse, sin embargo Sasuke sabía que quería estar solo, que quería pensar un poco sin tener la tentación enfrente. Molesto, frustrado y con el corazón en la garganta, el mayor se fue. 

Caminando a su casa, sentía que iba a ahogarse en todo eso que sentía; que realmente no podía ser que lo quisiera tanto para dejarse a sí mismo, para quedarse o marcharse si Naruto lo pedía. Dejó de caminar y apretó los labios, ladeando la cabeza y tapándose los ojos después. 

_¿Qué putas tengo que hacer… para que me quiera como yo a él?_

En realidad, nada. 

Así que Sasuke volvió a caminar sintiendo que realmente se moría, pero sabiendo que si Naruto lo necesitaba, no le importaría si el corazón se le volvía a romper. 

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot: 1.051 palabras  
> (2017).


End file.
